This invention relates generally, as indicated, to a dual tandem composite cylinder assembly which permits a substantial reduction in the weight of the cylinder without sacrificing strength.
Dual tandem cylinder assemblies are oftentimes used in flight controls for aircraft and similar type applications where system redundancy is important. Typically, such a dual tandem cylinder assembly comprises a pair of hydraulic chambers in series having respective pistons connected to a common ram output rod for common movement therewith. In service, the two chambers may be used in tandem, or indepenently, to extend or retract the rod, or to provide a compressive or tension load within the cylinder assembly.
Heretofore, in order to ensure that the cylinder assembly had the necessary strength and because of manufacturing considerations, it was the usual practice to make the cylinder out of a monolithic metal piece, which not only added considerably to the weight of the cylinder assembly in the highly stressed areas, but also in the relatively unstressed areas as well.